Cutting tools, such as mills used in downhole applications, for example, can be made with a plurality of cutting elements that are adhered to a surface of a tool. The cutting elements can be randomly shaped particles made by fracturing larger pieces. Alternately, cutting elements can be precisely formed into repeatable shapes using processes such as machining and molding, for example. Regardless of the process employed to make the individual cutting elements the elements are typically adhered to the mill with random orientations. These random orientations create disparities in maximum heights relative to a surface of the mill. Furthermore, angles of cutting surfaces relative to the target material are randomized and consequently few are near preferred angles that facilitate efficient cutting. In addition to uniformity, greater tool life than can be achieved with a single layer of cutting elements is often desired. When even precisely formed elements with advantageous angles with respect to the target are stacked in multiple layers, the second layer typically has random orientation. A precisely formed element capable of being stacked in a controlled advantageous orientation would be well received in the industry.